1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a musical instrument.
2. Background Information
Percussion instruments are among the oldest known to man. Various drums and percussion instruments have been known for centuries. One percussion instrument is the birembao, a traditional Afro-Brazilian instrument. It consists of a bow which tenses a string or wire and a resonant shell typically made from a gourd. The instrument is strenuous and difficult to play but will produce an interesting ‘wha-wha’ effect when played. It is cumbersome to transport, and fragile.
Another prior art instrument is the so called ‘thunder tube’ which uses a limp tension spring attached to a resonator tube. The instrument produces a loud and sustained sound effect that is similar to thunder; but it can not really be controlled to produce distinct rhythms. It also does not have a wide range of possible dynamics, which is very important to the full expression of the musical art.
As will be seen in the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the present invention overcomes shortcomings of prior art.